Faded Existence: A Burning Fury
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: The Snypa continues his path of vigilance in Texas, where he learns that he is wanted dead by law enforcement. While on a mission to find out why his brother in law was killed, he comes across an old friend. Read to find out who.
1. Prologue

Spade looked on at the burning wreckage of what used to be the Feirgon Police Station with a smile.

"Those bastards paid for his death once and for all," Spade chuckled. "Now, I can finally move on."

Spade released a sigh of relief, then mounted his motorcycle and rode toward the darkness.

Realizing that it was the four-year anniversary of his sons' slaughter by defeated crime lord Lee Bernan, Spade rode to the gravesite of his boys. He had made a tradition out of spending some time at their grave and wishing them the best in the afterlife before leaving flowers at both of their graves.

"I will never forget and I will continue to fight in your names" was the trademark vow Spade had come to acquire over those past four years.


	2. Briefing

The gun-toting vigilante known only as the Snypa was recently on the run from all forms of law enforcement after gaining vengeance on St. Louis' crooked cops in the form of blowing up police stations and thwarting their money laundering scheme. Now he was running full speed from the cops.

Meanwhile, in Washington, DC, two FBI agents were planning a manhunt for the infamous gunman, the Snypa. While munching on Krispy Kreme, this is what Agent Kuri and Agent Drake had to say:

"This Snypa is going to be a national threat if we don't do something," said Agent Kuri, eating on a donut.

Agent Drake continued the briefing:

"The Snypa's real name is Damijin Spade. He's an ex-SWAT cop who was kicked off the force for excessive use of deadly force."

"He is one dangerous son of a bitch," stated Agent Kuri. "He's also wanted DOA."

One rookie agent was impressed.

"Dead on Arrival? Damn, how much shit has has this guy done?!"

"Agent Kuri, would you like to finish this briefing?" asked Agent Drake.

"Sure," replied Kuri. "Damijin Spade is wanted for over **5000** murders of various types of criminals. Recently, he was found in St. Louis uncovering a drug and money-laundering ring. Not just that, there were a few police stations there that were bombed and burned to the ground. _That's_ why he is wanted DOA."


	3. Coming to Town

The Snypa (aka Damijin Spade) was on his motorcycle pulling into a gas station. He went in to pay for gas when he saw a burly man in a leather vest at the counter. The clerk had a look of fear on her face as she stared into the eyes of the large-framed man.

"Look, bitch. I won't ask you again. Give me the fucking money, _now_!"

"Hey, dickhead! Yeah, you," said a calm, but deep voice from behind the criminal biker.

"Who the fuck are _you, _jackoff?" demanded the biker.

The masked man in black said nothing.

"I asked you a question, asshole. Now _answer me_! Who _in the fucking hell are you_?!"

Silence.

"I guess I have to make you talk," said the biker, raising his .357 Magnum to the target's masked face.

The masked man reached out and grabbed the gun. Two gunshots later, there was blood and brain matter all over the floor. The frightened clerk looked down at the dead robber, whose own gun was in his mouth, then looked up at the door. She saw a motorcycle pulling away. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? There's a dead man here at the gas station by Highway 60!"

Minutes later, the police were at the gas station investigating the murder. Coroners were taking pictures. Some detectives asked the scared clerk questions, which were given answers.

"I saw the killer. The dead guy here tried to rob the station and this guy in black came in and saved me."

He pulled the gun away from the robber, stuck it in his mouth and fired," replied the clerk. "It all happened so fast."

"Don't worry, ma'am, you're safe now." said one of the detectives.

"Well, he did save my life," said the clerk. "So I ask that you don't go _too _hard on him."

"Ma'am, this man may have saved your life," the detective started. "But he used murder to do it. He's a vigilante and vigilantism is a crime."


	4. Damn Those Pigs!

Meanwhile Spade was riding through Dark County and passed a police car when an APB was released:

"All units, Damijin Spade is currently in Dark County. He was last seen confronting a robber and on a black Harley. FBI orders are dead on arrival. Approach with extreme caution, subject is armed."

"There he is, let's get him!" shouted the cop in the driver's seat.

The cop turned the sirens on and sped after Spade, which made the gunslinger angry as hell. And of course, he accelerated on his Harley and was gaining a lead on the officers, but up ahead was a roadblock and SWAT officers heavily armed with M-16s.

This was a job for the gunslinger's M-79 to clear the space. While aiming for the roadblock, the pursuing officers were aiming at him. Spade turned around and saw the cop on the passenger side with his shotgun aiming. He pulled back on the throttle, forcing the cops to stop and the passenger cop to miss his shot. It didn't take long for Spade hit his mark as he fired the grenade through the windshield, sending the cop car in flames.

"FIRE AT WILL!" a voice screamed at the roadblock.

Guns lit up the night as the bullets looked to get to Spade, who knew he was outmanned and outgunned. He was screwed, so he turned onto a dirt road to look for cover. The SWAT officers advanced with their assault rifles, followed by K-9 units.

Spade found a tree to take refuge in as he hid from the SWAT units and the K-9 officers. The dogs began barking, the signal for they had found their quarry. Flashlights were shining all over the place. The dogs were at the tree Spade was supposedly hiding in. The cops had their guns aimed and their flashlights at a branch, but nothing was there but a black leather trenchcoat draped over the branch.

Then an explosion followed by the agonizing screams of police officers and pained howls of the dogs could be heard. Spade jumped down from a tree across from the one the dogs had been at and yanked his coat off of the branch before dusting it off and putting it back on.

"Stupid mutts." muttered Spade as he walked back to his bike. "That's the problem with dogs today, you can't teach them _not_ to be so fucking stupid."


	5. Old Friends Reunite

In a warehouse deep in Dark County, there were sounds of guns being fired and voices being heard.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing with that thing?!" yelled a woman with green spiky hair and a white bandanna. "That's a valuable piece of machinery and you're treating it like shit!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Diabla. It won't happen again." a man in white squeaked.

"Goddamn right it won't happen again, bitch." said the intimidating woman, pulling out a Colt 1911 and cleaning it.

"No, please! It won't happ- ..!"

The man's cries of mercy were cut short by a gunshot to the noggin.

"Fucking asshole," Diabla hissed. "I can't believe he fucked up a good weapon. Take him away."

Glass had been broken from the ceiling. In came a masked man in a black trenchcoat.

"Who the hell is that?!" yelled Diabla. "Get him!"

Gunfire broke out. The masked man pulled out twin Berettas and fired. Two guys with Uzis fired back. The masked man took them down and picked up one of the Uzis as another man rushed in with a two by four, swinging at random.

The masked man avoided the swings and hit the thug with a high kick to the chin, followed by a gunshot to the chest. One more man came out of the woodwork with a Winchester. Masked Man dove behind a stack of cardboard boxes to avoid getting his head taken off as he returned fire with his own shotgun, the Armsel Striker, also known as the "Street Sweeper."

Masked Man turned his attention to Diabla, who was drawing her Colt again. He picked up a small piece of pipe and threw it at Diabla's hand, knocking the gun out of her hands.

"Hey there, old friend," the voice was Spade's.

"Damijin?" whispered Diabla.

"Yeah, it's me." Spade replied as he took his mask off.

A shot was fired.


	6. Old Friends Reunite 2

The bullet almost hit Spade.

"You fucking dumbass!" yelled Diabla as she shot the shooter. "Now, why are you here, Damijin?"

"Same old Diabla," snickered Spade. "I'm here to come see some old friends."

Diabla wasn't buying it.

"Cut the bullshit, Dami. You came here because you got the cops in every state on your ass, that's why!"

"Aw, fuck it. I wasn't gonna tell you just yet," moaned Spade. "Some dirty cops were in a drug running and money laundering scandal. My brother-in-law found out about it and was silenced the hard way by those badge-wearing bastards!"

"And let me guess, you did things the way of the Snypa?" crowed Diabla.

"Ding, ding, ding! The trigger happy bitch is right! Bob, tell her what she's won!" Spade mocked.

"Fuck you. But seriously, you've been all over the news for the past four years. First you kill crime lord Lee Bernan, the Yakuza, the Russian Mafia, and last but not least, you're officially a cop killer wanted dead on arrival by the FBI."

"Oh, yeah, that's--" Spade started. " DOA?! _You've got to be shitting me_!"

"Yeah, Dami, it looks like the feds have it in for your ass. I wouldn't wanna be you."

Spade was surprised and confused, and then the look of confusion turned to a burning rage. He grabbed his bike helmet and pulled his shotgun from his back holster.

"Dami, what the fuck are you doing?" demanded Diabla.


	7. Not Without A Fight

"Damijin Spade, are you listening to me?!" yelled Diabla. "You have the entire state of Texas against you. If you think your one-man gang style is gonna work, it won't! Not this time. This time you need help."

Spade paused for a minute and thought about Diabla's words.

"You're right. Let's sit down and talk about this," agreed Spade.

The two friends sat down and talked.

"Dami, there's something wrong with this picture. Why would the FBI order a DOA warrant on you?"

"They figure I'd be better off dead than alive in a jail cell if I'm _that_ dangerous." replied Spade.

"No, there's something wrong. The FBI has never ordered a DOA warrant. There was to be something more to this," stated Diabla.

"You're right, though. Maybe this has something to do..."

"With the police scandal that happed in St. Louis."

"Yeah, it's gotta be that," inquired Spade. "The FBI wouldn't be on my ass just because I killed some crooked cops. But then again, the FBI has a warrant out for my good friend Frank Castle's arrest for over 200 killings. Crime lords and whatnot."

"Wait, Dami," Diabla exclaimed, her eyes widening. "You've had dealings with the Punisher?"

"Yeah, we worked together when some renegade Yakuza thug threatened to wipe the country off the map with some nukes. Of course, Castle tried to get physical with me at first, but he realized we have the same goal- to wipe the scum off the face of the earth."

Diabla moved closer to Dami and touched his masked face, then took his mask off.

"I missed you, old friend," Diabla said. "You don't know how much my heart ached when you graduated from high school and moved away."

"Yeah," replied Spade. "It hurt me, too."

Spade reached out to Diabla, then he pressed his lips to hers.

"I missed you, too."

"All that matters is that you're here now. For me," Diabla whispered, her lips moving from Spade's lips to his neck…


	8. I'll Never Hurt You

_**DISCLAIMER!!!!**_

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT COMING UP IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO DOES NOT APPROVE OF SEXUAL ACTS, PLEASE STOP READING! IF YOU ARE ON MYSPACE AND ON MY FRIENDS LIST****AND YOU READ THE DISCLAIMER IN MY BLOG AND YOU'RE READING THIS, **_**YOU HAVE AGREED THAT I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING YOU DO THAT RESULTS OF YOU READING MY STORY!**_

Diabla's bodyguards were standing around doing nothing as she and Spade were kissing.

"Hey, a little privacy, please?!" she yelled. "As a matter of fact, fuck that. Dami, I have a room in this goddamned warehouse, let's go."

"No problem," chuckled Spade, who was led by the hand.

When the two gunslingers reached Diabla's room, they continued their heated moment. Spade removed his trenchcoat and back holster that contained his shotgun, followed by his shirt. His lips moved from Diabla's own lips to her neck. She moaned in pleasure as she fell back on her bed with her high school sweetheart on top of her.

Spade unzipped his former lover's shirt and gently kissed her stomach. Diabla's body was getting chills.

"Please be gentle, Dami," moaned Diabla. "I trust you."

"I care too much to hurt you," Spade whispered back as he undid Diabla's silver bra.

When Spade took Diabla's bra off, he saw her firm breasts and her very, _very _hard nipples. He moved his tongue all around her perfect mounds.

"Mmmm, that feels _so_ good," cried out Diabla. "Let's see what else you can do with your tongue."

Spade accepted Diabla's invitation. He instantly knew to remove her boots and pants, leaving her with nothing but the silver underwear that matched her bra. On his knees, Spade removed Diabla's last piece of clothing and was staring at her _**beautiful**_ naked body. Diabla opened her legs wide, showing her pink, dripping wet vagina. Spade moved his face in and took in a mouthful, which caused a great, loud moan from the beautful brunette.

"Oh, my god! That felt so good!" yelled Diabla.

Spade moved his tongue lightly on her clitoris, causing more moans of pleasure.

_"Oh, yes__! Please stop, __Dami__! That feels __too good!" _

Spade looked up at Diabla as he took pleasure in her orgasmic song.

"Did you miss this?" asked Spade.

"Yes…" moaned Diabla as Spade continued merrily with his oral exercises.

At that moment, Spade took off everything else he had on and slid inside of Diabla.

"Dami, don't do it too hard. Be gentle with me."

Spade went easy on her. He moved inside of Diabla with slow, easy thrusts. Then he sped up. The pleasure was too great for the both of them after a powerful climax from both of them.


	9. Find The Truth

Spade opened his eyes to brightness. It was morning. Diabla was still sleeping. Spade got up and got dressed. He reached in his pocket for his motorcycle keys and went downstairs into the warehouse where all of Diabla's men were doing target practice and a list of other things.

"See you around, guys," called out Spade as he exited the warehouse and climbed onto his motorcycle.

"Hey, the boss said she wants all of us to help you survive here in Texas," one of Diabla's generals said.

"I'll come back when it gets too hot for me, I promise," replied Spade. "I'm gone for now. Take care of your boss."

Spade rode deep into Dark County to find answers as to what was going on with the FBI wanting him dead. A phone in his pocket rang.

"Hello?"

"Dami?" a voice on the other replied.

"Diabla?" replied Spade.

"I had a feeling you were gone. What are you doing now?"

"I need answers right about now."

"I know where you can go. Turn right on the street coming up and go straight until you see a liquor store," suggested Diabla. "When you get there, ask for Shuri. He's an undercover fed that works there. He can tell you whatever you wanna know."

"Fine, I'll do--" Spade's sentence began. "Okay, where'd you plant the tracer?"

"Tracer?" Diabla asked innocently. "Whatever could you be talking about?"

"Don't play with me! Now where's the tracer?" Spadre roared.

Diabla hung up.

Spade followed her directions to the exact point. He walked into the liquor store and asked for Shuri. Shuri came out and the two stepped outside.

"I figured you'd make your way here...Snypa," said Shuri, reaching in his pocket and drawing a small pistol.

With a temporary burst of intense speed, he rushed Shuri against a wall and drew his Desert Eagle.

"You goddamn pig, I could blow your head clean the fuck off with this D-Eagle right here, so don't even think of tryin' any funny bullshit!"

"All right, all right." Shuri exclaimed.

"We're gonna play a game of 20 questions, fuckhead," Spade growled. "And how you answer depends on whether or not I fill your ass up with lead."


	10. So THAT'S Why I'm Wanted Dead!

_FYI: Just in case some of you were wondering about why Spade was slaying crooked cops, the method to his madness will be revealed in this chapter! There is also mention of a character from the 2004 film adaptation in this chapter as well. And for those wondering about a certain anti-hero this is inspired from, say... Frank Castle, he'll show his face soon.

* * *

_

Shuri was face to face with an angry Spade.

"I won't even do this discussion here," said Spade. "Where's your car?"

The undercover federal agent pointed at a white Cutlass.

"Right there."

"Gimme your keys, _now_!" Spade demanded.

The two walked over to the car.

"Get in."

Shuri moved toward the passenger door.

"Not there," Spade said, shaking his head. He motioned to the trunk. "In _here_."

Shuri stood with his arms crossed, which only managed to anger the gunslinger. Spade drew his Colt Python.

"_Get in_, fucker!"

Shuri did as he was told. Spade got into the driver's seat and started the car up.

* * *

Minutes later, Spade opened the trunk.

"Get out." he ordered.

Shuri got out of the trunk.

"You know, when this is over, the feds are gonna kill you." Shuri hissed.

"I don't give a shit. I'm wanted dead, just consider me dead," Spade hissed back. He motioned to an abadoned old apartment complex. "Now shut the fuck up and get inside."

"No way, man!" yelled Shuri, who then found himself slipping into consciousness as he fell to the ground as Spade was holding his Desert Eagle at the barrel.

* * *

Shuri woke up, but was still in darkness. He heard a voice.

"Are you awake yet, friend?"

The darkness became light. Shuri realized he had been blindfolded, but he was still confused.

"How are you able to walk on the..." he started. "Wait a minute. _Get me down_!"

Spade pulled up a chair as he looked at Shuri, who was chained upside down.

"Like I said, we were gonna play a game of 20 questions," Spade said menacingly. "But there's a twist. The way you answer will determine what your future holds in store for you."

"I'm not telling you _shit_!" Shuri yelled. "_Now get me the fuck down!_"

Spade looked unconvinced.

"Well, that's just too bad, _Agent_ Dave Shuri," Spade said with a mocking tone. "Because now you're gonna force me into an unnecessary situation. But don't worry, I won't kill you."

Spade let out a loud, shrill whistle.

"What are you doing, you sick fuck?!" Shuri screamed in fear.

"Keeping my promise, dude," Spade said. "I said I won't kill you. Well, _I'm_ not."

"And just _what the fuck do you mean by that_?!" demanded Shuri.

Spade let out another shrill whistle. Waddling in was an adorable pit bull and her litter of puppies with a hungry look in their eyes.

"What the fuck I mean by that is, I'm not gonna kill you. But this really cute dog, she and her puppies are hungry. I figured instead of this canned shit I feed them, they need their first taste of meat," chuckled Spade. "So what I'm going to do if you don't tell me what I want to hear is turn you into kibble for my dogs..."

"Okay, okay!" yelled Shuri. "I'll tell you whatever you want! Whatever you want!"

"Okay, then," chuckled Spade. "Let's get started. What do you know about that scheme in St. Louis?"

"I don't know anything about that," replied Shuri. "Just that you killed a bunch of cops."

"Wrong answer, fucker." Spade growled silently.

He walked over to a counter in the kitchen and opened a can of dog food and grabbed a meat cleaver.

"This is that good shit, guys."

The five pit bulls sat and stared at Spade emptying the contents of the dog food can into a large dish. They walked over to their master and leapt with joyous hunger.

"Sit!" the master commanded. "Wait a minute, I'm not finished. My dogs deserve the best."

He looked over at Shuri, who released a sigh of relief.

"I guess they're not gonna eat me," he said happily. "I knew you were bluffing, you cop-killing piece of shit!"

Spade looked over at the cocky federal agent.

"You're right," he said. "But would you agree with me when I tell you that if you have a hand that causes you to sin, then you should cast it away in order to get to heaven?"

Shuri looked confused.

"What the--AAAAAH!"

"You must have forgotten about the meat cleaver in my hand," Spade said with a mixed look of malice and joy on his face while holding the agent's severed hand. "I said they needed their first taste of meat."

"You fucking---"

Spade chopped off the fingers of the severed hand, finely chopped them, and put them into the dog food dish.

"_Bon __appétit_," Spade laughed. "Now, tell me what I want to fucking know!"

"No more, please!" screamed Shuri, as he held the blood fountain where his hand once was. "I'll tell you. Just please let me keep my other hand!"

"That's a good boy," said Spade with no remorse for his actions. "Sing for Papa."

Shuri's loose tongue gave Spade the information he needed to know. The entire FBI was involved in this affair.

"Wait a minute," Spade realized. "Let me guess. Lee Bernan copycats?"

"Wrong. Bernan controlled almost the entire black market," Shuri snarled. "You, on the other hand, found out about our 'extra money.'"

"Therefore, I'm a threat to you fucks," Spade said, coming to a conclusion. "And you can't risk me exposing you guys. Thanks for the info, you can go now."

"Good, I'm glad you figured it out." yelled Shuri. "Now get me down from here!"

Spade unchained the upside-down Shuri.

"By the way, Dave..."

"Huh?"

Shuri looked up at Spade, who was holding two opened cans of dog food when the contents spilled out on top of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!"

"I told you that I was gonna turn your ass into kibble."

"But…you said if I gave you answers, you'd let me go. I gave you what you wanted!"

Spade shook his head.

"Actually, I never said anything about letting you."

"You son of a bitch, Spade! I'll kill you!" yelled Shuri, picking up the meat cleaver with his good hand.

"One more question before you do anything," said Spade. "Did you run track or cross country?"

"Yeah. I was state champion in both track and cross country. Why?"

Spade let out another whistle. That's when the dogs let out fierce growls.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Shuri, running toward a window and crashing through it.

**"OH, MY GODDDDDDDD!"**

"Oops," chuckled Spade with fake absent-mindedness. "Did I forget to mention that we're up on the fifth floor?"

The dogs stopped at the window and stared at Shuri's splattered corpse on the pavement below. Spade walked out of the apartment and headed toward the car that once belonged to the federal agent, who was literally "all over the streets." Then he felt the cold barrel of a pistol being pressed to his back.

"Don't move, don't say anything."


	11. Punishment Is Back In Style

_**Announcement: The moment some have been waiting for! Frank Castle himself makes a return appearance to the "Faded Existence" series. The Punisher and all trademarks and logos are owned by Marvel Comics. I own the "Faded Existence" series, all its trademarks, and characters. Plus you'll learn the **__**involvment**__** of a Marvel villain.

* * *

**_

Spade did as he was told. He did not move or talk.

"I should have known I'd be seeing you again, Damijin," a familiar voice said.

At that moment, Spade quickly spun around and drew his Colt Python on his attacker.

"Well, well, well," said Spade. "If it isn't the Punisher himself, Frank Castle."

"I intercepted an all-points bulletin that was out on you," said Castle. "What's up with you killing cops?"

"You see that guy who's a smear on the concrete?" asked Spade. "There's your answer."

Castle looked at the corpse of Shuri. "Big deal. What's your point?"

"He's an FBI agent, Frank," said Spade.

Castle raised his .45.

"You just made yourself guilty, Snypa," said Castle with a menacing tone. "And if you're guilty..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save me the speech," Spade snapped. "If I'm guilty, I'm dead. But look back on the scheme that some crooked cops in St. Louis were in on."

"What about it?"

"The connection with that FBI agent on the pavement and those cops, the FBI is in on it!"

"You lie!" yelled Castle, firing his pistol and hitting a stop sign. "The FBI would never get involved in something like this. There are probably a few crooked guys involved, but not the _entire_ force!"

"Oh, yeah?" snapped Spade. "All the veteran feds are in on it, but if the feds are involved in this kind of thing, there must be someone that's got something on them pulling the strings."

Castle and Spade stood there thinking about this thought for a moment.

"Snypa, you better be right about this," Castle growled. "If you're lying..."

"Calm down, Frank," said Spade.

"Even if you're being honest, you're not going at it alone," said Castle. "I'm coming along with you. As insurance because I _will_ kill you if I find out you're lying."

"Fine," said Spade. "But it's gonna take more than just two trigger-happy bastards wanted by the FBI."

* * *

Spade and Castle drove all the way back to Diabla's warehouse. They got out of the car and went inside.

"That's strange," wondered Spade. "The lights are out."

Castle flipped the switch for him. When the lights came on, there was a bunch of FBI agents all over the place, pistols and M-16s pointed at him and Spade.

"I wouldn't do anything foolish if I were you, Mr. Spade," said a voice from behind a line of agents with M-16s. He stepped out, Diabla as his hostage.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Spade.


	12. Fuck The Feds, Don't Let The Feds Fuck U

Spade looked at Diabla, who was being held hostage…by a federal agent.

"I'll ask one more time before I decide to blow your fucking head off! Who the fuck are you?!" screamed a raging Spade.

"I'll ask the questions, Mr. Spade," said the agent holding Diabla hostage. "But since you're being so kind to me, I guess I feel obliged to answer. I'm Agent Drake, FBI."

"Wait a minute," said Castle, stepping up. "Joseph Drake?"

Agent Drake looked at Castle with a squint in his eyes.

"Well, well, boys," said Drake with a smile. "It's the Punisher himself, Francis Castle."

"Joe, what are you doing?" Castle demanded. "Why are you guys getting involved in this dirty business?"

Drake looked at Castle again.

"And if I tell you, Frank, will you 'punish' me?" mocked the crooked agent. "You're in no condition to be 'punishing' anyone because it looks like _you're_ outgunned."

"Not if we can help it, asshole!" screamed Diabla.

"Bitch, plea--!"

Diabla quickly snatched the pistol out of Drake's hand and this time, the tables were turned.

"Damn you, you bitch!" hissed Drake. "You're still screwed. FIRE!!!"

Guns were fired, glass was broken, and doors were kicked in. It was Diabla's forces, in large swarms! Castle and Spade revealed AK-47s with armor-piercing ammo from underneath their trenchcoats, took cover, and joined the battle. Diabla shoved Agent Drake away and shot him in the leg and one of his hands. She joined the fight, busting open a crate and pulling out twin HK-5s, also equipped with armor-piercing bullets. The trio blazed and fended off the dirty feds, along with Diabla's vigilante forces.

"Fucking donut-eating lames!" screamed Spade. "Fuck all you dick-sucking bitches!"

The crooked agents were being forced to retreat. Agent Drake crawled to safety and into a civilian car. The unfortunate occupant of that car...well, let's just say that the dumb motherfucker's brains were scattered all over the seats and the driver's side window. WIth one hand, Drake managed to grip the steering wheel and was practically leaning on the accelerator, going full speed.

Back at the battle, one agent had a Molotov cocktail.

"Let the mother burn!" he screamed as he threw the Cocktail into the warehouse.

The gunpowder and all the explosive material there was set ablaze and caused a chain reaction. Spade, Castle and Diabla saw the large blaze and searched for a way out.


	13. An Evil King Involved?

"We gotta get out of here!" yelled a frightened Spade. "This fire's too strong!

Diabla looked around for a way out.

"We gotta go upstairs! There's a fire escape up there!"

"There's no time! Do you know of another way out?" asked Castle.

Spade moved away some boxes and found a hatch.

"There's a hatch! Diabla, where does this lead to?"

"It leads to a field not too far from here!" Diabla replied.

"Well, let's get out of here before we end up cooked!" suggested Castle.

The three made it through the hatch just as the fire consumed the entire warehouse and exploded. The trio ran toward the exit and successfully made it to their destination.

"Well," said Castle with a sigh of relief. "That's something not even _I _want to go through _ever again_."

Spade and Diabla laughed. That's when the sound of a gunshot cut the air, followed by the scream of a woman. He looked down and saw Diabla clutching her stomach in pain. He saw the blood seeping between her fingers. Castle drew his .357 and scanned for anyone who might be in range.

"Diabla, no!" screamed Spade, sobbing. "This can't be!"

"Dami… promise me you'll get those bastards" were Diabla's last words. Spade let a scream of rage and sadness. Castle shook him.

"Spade, we gotta get outta here!" he yelled.

"Let's move!" replied Spade.

Castle and Spade were on the move as the sound of police sirens sliced the air. They reached the car that Spade had recently "acquired."

* * *

In the car, Spade was thinking the death of his high school sweetheart. Meanwhile, Castle was actually surprised at the actions of the Bureau.

"I can't believe it," said Castle. "All those years of being a federal agent and this is what happens."

Spade stopped the car and put his revolver in Castle's face.

"Okay? Okay? _Do I look like I'm __fuckin__' okay?!_" screamed a raging Spade.

"That's not what I meant," said Castle. "I meant, are you in your right mind to take some FBI fuckers out?"

"Oh, I didn't know," replied Spade. "I'm good. But first, let's see what's new in the underworld. That couldn't have been an FBI sniper."

"You're right," agreed Castle. "I'm sure the scum in this city would know things we need to know."

* * *

**A/N: This story also takes place in the Daredevil movie world.**

The Bronx, New York- 10:30 PM

An obese man sits behind a desk in a large building facing the window. A skinny teenager runs in, out of breath.

"Mr. Fisk! Mr. Fisk!" he yells.

The man turns around.

"What is it, Wesley?" he asks.

"The FBI's attack on one of the safe houses of the Snypa's contacts was successful." he replies.

"Was Sari Diabla there?" Fisk asks.

"Yes, sir," replies Wesley.

Fisk stares at his assistant.

"Don't just sit there, Wes, come share a glass of wine with me," says Fisk. "Celebrate with me!"

"Yes, sir! You're not the Kingpin of Crime for nothing!"

* * *

Dark County, Texas- 2:16 A.M.

Spade and Castle were pressing gang members for information on anything they might know about Diabla's killer. Each time there was a dead end... let's put it in a math equation:

The Snypa and the Punisher reaching dead ends plus the phrase "dead suspects don't say shit" equals a bunch of dead bodies.

Finally, the two gunslingers found an answer as to what was going on from a frightened crackhead:

"I-I- I don't know much, but I know this!" stammered the drug fiend. "There's a guy that comes around! He wears a black suit and his face is always covered in a mask He supplies my friends and I with cocaine 'liberated' from FBI headquarters in Washington."

"Keep singing," growled Castle.

The cocaine user went on. "He has a French accent and there's always three guys around him, in armor from head to toe armed with sawed-off shotguns."

"Where does he hang out at?" Spade demanded.

"I can't tell you! They'll kill me!!" the crack fiend whimpered.

"Kill you? Kill you?!" said Spade with a menacing tone. "Motherfucker, have you forgotten about me?!"

With that, Castle pulled out a knife and jammed it into the man's right hand.

"Better tell us what we wanna know, crackhead," laughed a sadistic Spade. "If you think he's something with a knife, wait until I pull out _mine_."

"You're crazy sons of bitches!" said the crack fiend. "I ain't telling you shit!"

"Your loss." chuckled Spade, drawing his USAS-12 shotgun.

What that meant was, after Spade fired, the crackhead was on the ground, holding in pain where his left foot and his lower leg up to the knee used to be.

"Still don't wanna tell us shit?" said Spade in a mocking tone.

"Fuck...you," said the defiant crackhead, blood pouring out of his destroyed leg. "I can take whatever you dish out."

It was obvious that Spade and Castle had to test the crack fiend's endurance.

"Well, it looks like live suspects won't say shit, either," said Castle. "Might as well waste him."

"Wait a minute, Frank," said Spade. "I just realized who this guy is. He lived in my old neighborhood when I was 13."

Castle looked at Spade.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" demanded Castle.

Spade kicked the crackhead in the chest, sending him down, and mounted him.

"Tordo, why don't you make this easy on us and tell us..."

Spade set down his shotgun and pulled a Colt 1911, cocking it. He turned toward Tordo's feet and fired at his right foot.

"WHAT THE FUCK WE WANNA KNOW?!"

Tordo's eyes widened in fear as he screamed in pain.

"Okay, okay!" he screamed. "I'll tell you!"


	14. You Got What You Wanted & I Want Answers

Tordo valued his life, so he let loose.

"I know this much. The guy who supplies us calls himself the 'Paris Knight' and he will not go anywhere without those three armed bodyguards. If you want to know where he hangs out at, he hangs out at the abandonded bar, uh..."

Castle showed his impatience by drawing another knife and jabbing it in Tordo's shoulder. Spade drew his revolver and fired it in the air.

"That's enough, Frank," said Spade. "Tordo, you better start talking. I can't hold the Punisher back for too long."

"Okay! The Paris Knight hangs out at the old Suicide bar. That's where all the real monsters used to hang out at. Him and his bodyguards." squeaked Tordo.

"Thanks," said Castle, pulling the trigger.

"I told you, dude," hissed Spade. "That's enough, goddammit!! You didn't have to kill him, he was gonna bleed to death anyway!"

"Hey, I was here looking for you and I wanted answers!" screamed Castle. "You're gonna give me the full truth, you son of a bitch!"

Castle raised his Colt and pointed it at Spade. Spade drew his revolver and pointed it at Castle.


	15. I'll Beat It Out Of You

The two vigilantes pointed their guns at one another. Spade removed his mask and stared into the face of the Punisher. Castle stared back.

"You want the truth?" demanded Spade.

"Yeah," replied Castle. "Once I beat it out of you."

Castle holstered his gun and got into a fighting stance. Spade put his weapon away and got into a southpaw fighting stance.

"Let's see how good you are without a gun, Frank!" said Spade.

* * *

Castle rushed Spade and the fight began. Spade faked with a left hook that missed and connected with a right spinning back kick that caught Frank in the midsection. 

"Not bad," said Castle. "But that's nothing."

Castle responded with a spinning back fist that missed set up by a right jab. That allowed Spade to wrap his legs around Castle's and take him down. The Punisher quickly got up before Spade could do any damage and landed a perfect back elbow right into Spade's jaw. As the Snypa fell back, Castle lunged into a takedown and was able to attain a mount. Instead of punching, he decided to go into a keylock. Before Castle could start the move, Spade was able to bridge out of Castle's mount and stand the fight back up. Spade missed a high roundhouse kick which left him open to Castle's kick to the ribs and a sweep kick as well. Castle regained his mount and drew a knife to Spade's throat.

"Now, you know something I don't," said an angry Castle. "Spill it!"


	16. Suicide in a Bar, Dethrone Kingpin

Spade glared at the knife held at his throat.

"I know as much as you know, Castle," said Spade. "I don't know too much of anything about what's been going on as of late."

"There's something you're not telling me and I wanna know, dammit!" screamed Castle.

"You think I'm hiding something, Punisher?" roared Spade. "I am! I'm hiding the fact that you're a sociopath _with ice water in his motherfuckin' veins! There, you happy?! That's what the fuck I'm hiding_! _**So go fuck yourself, you shit-sucking bitch**_!"

Castle got off of Spade and helped him up.

"The only reason I won't kill you is because I might need you," said Castle. "So get up and come on."

* * *

Over in Radof, Texas, there was a man in an all-black suit conversating with three figures covered in body armor.

"I think it's time to go supply my loyal vassals with their favorite product," said the well-dressed male. "Is there any FBI-supplied cocaine left?"

One of the armored soldiers reported with a crate filled with the illegal white powder.

"Your coke, Paris Knight," said the soldier.

"Thank you, young servant," replied the Paris Knight. "Now we must go and--"

The sentence was cut short by the sound and effect of flashbang grenades. In stormed two guys with 7.62 mm assault rifles. One was masked and the other had a white skull on his chest.

"Oh, my god!" screamed of the armored knights. "It's _them_!"

"Loyal knights!" screamed the Paris Knight. "To battle!"

* * *

"Hey, boys," said one of the knights. "It's the Snypa. And look who he has with him, the infamous Punisher himself."

"It don't matter who they are!"

"They're still gonna die!"

"We have the advantage."

"More like you _had_ the advantage," hissed Spade. "Thanks to one of your informants, you guys are dogmeat."

The armored stooges of the Paris Knight fired their sawed-off shotguns. The two vigilantes took cover and returned fire. That's when the 'knights' went to their 'steed,' which happened to be a battle tank. A very _large _battle tank at that.

The three flunkies cackled like hyenas in victory.

"You're gonna die! There's no way you two can bring us or our loyal master down!"

They were wrong. _Deadly_ wrong. Little did they know, the Punisher had planted his anti-personnel mines on the back of the tank and the Snypa was facing them with an anti-tank weapon.

"Say good night, bitches." snarled the Punisher. He detonated his mines and the Snypa fired his rocket launcher.

* * *

The Paris Knight headed toward the bar's exit, but a quick shot from Spade's .50 caliber pistol to the ankle brought him down. Castle drew his .45 and turned the injured drug dealer over.

"Who you workin' for?!" he demanded.

"Go fuck yourself" was the response.

Spade let out two more shots from his pistol to the Frenchman's other leg.

"Better tell us, Frenchy," said Spade. "You _don't_ wanna see the Punisher when he's angry. Believe me, the guy is _always_ angry."

"The hell with you!" screamed the Paris Knight.

Castle pressed hard on the trigger.

"The Kingpin! I take orders from the Kingpin and nothing more! I do not ask the question, I follow the orders!"

"Thanks," said Castle.

Spade stopped him before he could pull the trigger.

"I got an idea, Frank," Spade whispered.


	17. Escape From Arkansas

Leaving the Suicide bar with the Paris Knight in their "custody," Spade and Castle were on their way to New York to see the famous entrepreneur Wilson Fisk, also known to some as the legendary Kingpin of Crime.

"Hey, Frank," said Spade. "What are we gonna do with that French piece of shit in the trunk once we get to New York?"

"That's a stupid fucking question," replied Castle. "And you call yourself a vigilante."

"No, _I'm_ a vigilante," shot back Spade. "_You're_ a trigger-happy son of a bitch psychopath."

"Takes one to know one."

"No shit. I'm damn proud of it, too."

* * *

NEW YORK, 7:39 AM

Fisk was loosening his long black tie when Wesley opened his office door.

"Mr. Kingpin, I have reports of the Snypa on his way here," reported Wesley.

"Really?" inquired Fisk.

"And that's not all, sir. It turns out that the Punisher is with him as well."

"The Punisher?" asked Fisk, eyes widening and turning to face Wesley. "Are you sure that it's the Punisher?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where are they now?!"

"At the Arkansas state border."

"Get the Russian and X-Plode there right away!"

* * *

LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS- 9:30 AM

Spade was on his motorcycle, following behind Castle's Camaro. The two vigilantes were being pursued by thugs in three pickups firing 5.7 MM submachine guns.

"You two ain't gonna get away so easily!"

Spade drew his 5.56 mm pistol. "Frank, go on ahead! I'll lead them away!"

Spade did a 180 and rode full speed right at his pursuers and fired at the thugs in the back of trucks. He took down the thugs in the first two trucks and set up to hit the last two thugs, but one of them appeared to be quicker on the trigger than Spade was. Spade fell off his bike and clenched his wounded arm in pain. The pickup turned around and prepared to finish the job. Spade got up and quickly moved off the road. He reached for his automatic shotgun in his back holster. The truck advanced and came bearing down on him, but he fired the buckshot into the pickup's wheels. The truck halted abruptly sending the driver out of the window and the two gunmen out of the cab to the ground. Spade dropped his shotgun and grabbed the driver, then put the 5.56 to his head. The driver's two friends aimed their guns.

"You won't leave here alive, Snypa!" said the driver. "So you might as well let me go."

"Drop 'em!" shouted Spade. "Put your fuckin' guns down or I blow your buddy's brains out _and_ yours!"

The thugs laughed at Spade.

"Ha! You're in no position to make demands- you're fucked!"

"You think I'm bullshittin' with you fucks?!" roared Spade, pulling the trigger.

The blast of the 5.56 forced the truck driver's skull and brain to implode and be scattered all over the place.

"Hey, Jim, get that son of a bitch!"

Unfortunately, Jim wasn't fast enough and paid for it with his life.

"You're dead meat, Snypa! You killed my friend!" said the first thug, cocking his weapon.

"Hey, let's settle this hand-to-hand," said Spade. "That's how I did back in the day when I wanted to avenge someone."


	18. Guns or Fists?

The thug looked at Spade.

"Hand-to-hand? Why should I fight you when I could just blow your face out right here?"

Spade stared back at the thug.

"Because I want to see if you are worthy of terminating me with your bare hands," he replied.

"I don't need a gun to kill a piece of shit like you. By the way, the man who's gonna kill you- his name is Roland!"

Roland dropped his gun and removed his sunglasses. Spade removed his holster and dropped his weapon as well. Roland charged Spade and attempted a right hook.

_A frontal assault, _Spade thought. _Just like every other fucker who's tried the same thing._

Spade ducked and swept Roland's legs from under him and grabbed hold of his arm by the wrist and performed an jiu-jitsu arm bar, hyper extending the elbow, and finally, breaking the arm. Roland screamed, signaling excruciating pain. Spade advanced into a mount position, balled his left hand up into a fist and smashed it into Roland's rib cage and then into his face.

"Guess you couldn't outfight me," Spade crowed. "Now, be honest with me. Who sent you?!"

"You could break both of my legs and I wouldn't tell you shit!" defied Roland. "Therefore, eat a dick and wash it down with my piss!"

"I like people like you, man," said Spade. "I get the chance to assist with your family planning."

"What the hell you mean by that, asshole?" squeaked Roland.

Spade drew a knife and pressed it against Roland's groin area.

"You wanted to know, so I told you." replied Spade.

"No, please! Anything but that!" screamed Roland.

Spade pressed the knife harder.

"The Kingpin! It was Kingpin who sent us! You'll never make it to him, so what does it matter?!"

"_You_ won't live to see whether we do or don't," Spade growled. "Also, who's between us and Fisk?!"

"The Russian and X-Plode! I've told you all I know, but you're still gonna die!"

Spade slashed the knife across Roland's groin.

"I told I was gonna help with your family planning."

Meanwhile, Castle had just advanced through Little Rock and stopped for gas.

"You're the Punisher! Please don't kill me!" shouted a frightened clerk.

Castle laid down a fifty dollar bill on the counter.

"All I need is some gas," said Castle. "Fifty dollars. Keep the change."

Castle quickly filled up his tank and tore out of the gas station.

Spade grabbed a set of keys out of Roland's pocket. He opened a truck door and hurried to catch up with Castle. A few hours later, he saw a black Camaro coming his way. Castle hit a doughnut and stopped short before hitting the truck.

"Did you get 'em off us?" asked Castle.

"Damn right," replied Spade. "But I took a bullet for all my troubles. Don't worry, it went through. I'll be fine."

"Get in, we gotta get to New York. I saw an airfield about a few miles from here."


	19. Getting to NY

"An airfield?" asked Spade. "You sure?"

"Pretty sure, I saw a few jet planes and choppers. The only thing is…"

"The only thing is what?" demanded Spade.

"We have to get to an Air Force base."

"Are you fucking crazy, Punisher?!" screamed Spade. "A goddamn Air Force Base?!"

"You should know about sneaking onto bases, Snypa."

Spade gaped at the Punisher for moment, then sighed.

"Fine, let's go," Spade finally agreed. "If we get caught, you're dead meat."

He opened the passenger door and got in the car. The two vigilantes moved toward an Air Force base.

The vigilantes parked a few yards from the base and exited the car. Castle opened the trunk of the car and handed Spade a grenade launcher.

"What the fuck?" asked Spade. "No killing. We're not at Crime Central."

Castle smirked and showed Spade the grenade launcher's ammo. 40 mm stun.

"I know. I don't kill innocents," said Castle.

"What else you got?" asked Spade.

Castle smirked again and handed Spade a 12-gauge pump-action loaded with weighted beanbags, a weapon of choice used by police officers when a standoff can be ended without bloodshed.

"I'm surprised at you, Frank," said Spade with a shock. "And here I thought you were a cold-hearted bastard, but I guess you do have your soft side."

"This is only for missions that don't require bullets," replied Castle. "And take that damn mask and trench coat off. Not gonna need 'em."

Castle removed his jacket, as well as Spade did along with his mask.

"One more thing," said Castle, handing Spade some clips. "Take out the clips you got now and load your pistols with blanks. We want to stun these guys, not kill 'em."

Spade unloaded his current clips and reloaded with the blank-filled clips. The vigilante pair was prepared, but there was a problem…

"How the hell we are gonna get in?" asked Spade. "It's not like we can just come in through the front gate."

Castle eyed an 18-wheeler parked a few feet from them and grinned.

"Or maybe we can."


	20. Look Who It Is!

Spade and Castle took possesion of an 18-wheeler truck they saw and then turned it around to go toward the Air Force base. The monstrous truck barrled toward the front gate and slammed through the fence. Castle and Spade got out and fired stun grenades.

* * *

NEW YORK, Fisk Industries- 2:26 PM, EST

Fisk was pacing his office when Wesley came in with news.

"Sir, the Snypa and the Punisher are en route to a military base. The Russian and X-Plode are on their way there as we speak, but most of our men were killed."

"Good and bad, Wesley," said Fisk. "But those two won't make it here."

* * *

ARKANSAS, Air Force base- 1:27 PM, CST

MP's were rushing to meet Spade and Castle, but were met with tear gas grenades and weight beanbags fired from the vigilantes' shotguns. One guard rushed Castle, who used his own nightstick against him and broke the guy's wrists.

"Sorry," said Castle. "I had no choice."

Another MP advanced toward them with a nightstick. Spade hit him with a spinning back kick and a knee to the temple that knocked him out. Then a squad of armed Air Force personnel carrying 7.62 mm assault rifles ran to meet the vigilantes when frag grenades rained from the sky and exploded. At the same time, a gorilla of a man was killing the Air Force personnel with his bare hands.

"No…fuckin'… way," Spade gasped. "It _can't_ be."


	21. Hell on Earth

**A/N: Sorry. I forgot to mention there would be another mention of a Marvel villain in this story, but read this chapter and you'll see who it is. I do not own this character, he is a trademark of Marvel comics, as is the Kingpin. Damijin Spade/The Snypa, Agents Kuri and Drake, and all other characters that are not Marvel or not recognized by Marvel comics _are owned and are copywritten by me_. Remember, plagarism is a bad thing. It's not just against moral standards, it's a crime. To everyone who likes unoriginality, since you take pleasure in stealing someone else's talent, you'll remember that nightmare you had based on that lawsuit I filed. I thank you in advance for the free money!**

* * *

Spade looked up and saw the source of the frag grenades. It was a man in red with a green helmet carrying dual M79s. 

"What's the matter, Snypa?!" the helmeted man shouted. "Ain't you ever seen the sky rain grenades before?"

It was the Snypa's enemy more feared than deceased crime lord Lee Bernan. It was the murderous arsonist, X-Plode. X-Plode was wanted by Interpol for over _ten-thousand _bombings around the world most of them law-enforcement strongholds and planes. All of them collected a death toll into the hundred-thousands. And each time law-enforcement thought they had X-Plode, their mistake cost them their lives. Also, this arsonist was a tool paid for by the highest bidder on the black market.

"YOU!" Spade roared. "I remember you back in Europe! You destroyed the French Foreign Legion!"

X-Plode shrugged and chuckled.

"Glad to know you remember my work and the lives I touch!"

"DIE, YOU FUCKIN' MONSTER!" Spade screamed, picking up a 7.62 rifle and firing it at X-Plode.

The bullets missed. X-Plode finally touched the ground and shot his flamethrowers on his arms. Spade ran for cover behind a jeep and returned fire. The bullets had no effect.

* * *

Meanwhile, the monstrous giant of a man smiled and stared at Castle. 

"Hello, big boy!" he boomed.

"What do you want, Russian?" demanded Castle.

_"Your head!" _The Russian replied. "For the Kingpin!"

The Russian charged Castle, who knew the Russian all too well. He barreled into his target shoulder-first and sent him flying into a fence nearby. Castle got up and clenched his ribs.

_I can't shoot the guy because bullets don't affect him, _Castle thought.

* * *

Spade was having a hard time of his own with X-Plode. All he had was non-violent weapons and a 7.62 mm assault rifle. X-Plode also had on full-body armor, which made things worse. 

"Come on out and die, Snypa!" X-Plode roared.

"No, _you_ die!" Spade roared back, firing a stun grenade, blinding X-Plode.

Spade ran into an aiplane hangar and saw a open crate filled with grenades. Realizing he could do some damage, he fired the rest of the stun grenades at X-Plode from inside, then grabbed some frag grenades. There was another case marked for tear gas canisters, which Spade loaded into the grenade holders on his belt.

"You think you can run from me, Snypa?!" screamed X-Plode, recovering from the flash bang attack.

* * *

Castle was limping as fast as he could away from the much stronger Russian. 

"Come on, big boy!" said the Russian. "The party's not over yet!"

Castle got into a fighter jet and activated the weapons. He fired two missiles at the Russian, who continued to advance.

"You might as well prepare to die!" the Russian mocked. "You cannot stop me!"

The Russian's inhuman strength allowed him to rip the underbelly of the fighter apart with his bare hands and tear Castle from the cockpit. Then the monstrous villain proceeded to lift his vigilante rival by the leg and toss him into another jet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spade was fighting back against X-Plode. Small pieces of the pyromaniac's armor was being shredded away slowly by the frag grenades. 

"Okay, you son of a bitch," hissed Spade. "Time to bring you down to size."

"Try it!" challenged X-Plode, whose flamethrowers just ran out of fuel to work, so he switched to his dual M79s.

* * *

**And I'm gonna stop the chapter there! I would like to thank all who reviewed and/or read my work. **

**Wild Imaginations aka Badfellas Inc.- I'm grateful to actually know you. I've seen your work and I must say, you're almost on my level. I've been doing this since the third grade. LOL.**

**Anyone who read it w/o commenting, I appriciate you taking time out to read it. Thanks!**

**BLAKKSTONE: You give out very well-thought out reviews. Picking a section and specificly critque it. Thank you. I loved "Hunters and Killers."**

**And all who have read my previous work from high school I wrote.**

**Thanks, all! **

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER- "Blood in the Air."_**


	22. Blood In The Air

**We left off with the ****Snypa**** getting ready to fight fire with fire against X-****Plode****literally****.) Now we continue with "Blood ****in**** the Air." Will our vigilantes make it out of Arkansas to NY? Find out and read.

* * *

**

Spade was a length of a football field away from X-Plode and his M79s.

"You ready?" asked Spade.

"Get ready to die," replied X-Plode.

X-Plode fired first. Spade escaped the grenade launchers' range of destruction and returned fire.

Meanwhile, Castle was able to mount an offense against the hulking Russian. He commandeered a crane carrying drums of fuel and dropped them on his monstrous adversary. (It isn't too hard to figure out what Castle plans to do.) Dousing the Russian in gasoline, he ran toward one of the base's hangars. Once inside, he dumped the fuel from the grounded planes inside. The Russian stormed in, pissed off and looked around for his quarry.

_"No one does that to me!"_ he bellowed. "I shall turn your bones to dust with my bare hands!"

"You won't have to worry about that ever again," said Castle, stepping out from behind one of the planes and holding an incendiary grenade. "Say good night... big boy."

With that, Castle tossed the grenade at the Russian and exited the hangar. The chemicals in the grenade consumed everything flammable and the hangar exploded.

Spade was in a grenade fight with X-Plode, whose armor was slowly being chipped away. X-Plode did not realize this. He was too busy ranting.

"Come on out, Snypa. I _will _find you eventually," said X-Plode. "So make your death easier on yourself."

Then the murderous arsonist felt the barrel of a shotgun at the back of his head.

"Don't...fucking...move," growled Spade. "I've had enough of this shit. Now _who the fuck_ is waiting for us in New York besides that fat sack of shit, the Kingpin?!"

"It's just Fisk, but you won't make it there to find out!" X-Plode mocked.

Spade spun X-Plode around and swiped his helmet off, then put the shotgun back in his face.

"I know you're gonna kill me, Snypa," said X-Plode. "But I want you to know that my body is a walking nuclear weapon. If you shoot me, I take you and the Punisher with me, along with this base."

Castle came running up to the scene, unloading his .50 caliber and reloading with live rounds.

"How was your fight, Frank?" asked Spade. "I see the Russian beat your ass."

"Who's the bitch?" asked Castle.

"One of mine," replied Spade. "X-Plode. International criminal. Turns out he's a walking nuclear device. He says if we kill him, we're gone as well."

Castle pointed his gun at X-Plode.

"I see he's taken his name to the limit," said Castle, pointing his gun at X-Plode. "I don't believe it."

"Believe i-- AAAACCKKKK!"

Castle saw a knife protruding from out of the pyromaniac's mouth and another knife through his neck.

"Sorry, Frank," said Spade, retracting the knife coming out of X-Plode's mouth and cleaning it. "I meant to say that he said if we _shoot_ him, he explodes."

"You're a real comic, Damijin," hissed Castle sarcastically. "Let's go kill Fisk."

The duo boarded the nearest two fighter jets and activated them. Then a beast-like roar echoed from where Castle defeated the Russian. It was him, mangled, burned, and scarred.

"I see you didn't finish him off," said Spade, exiting his fighter. "I'll take care of him."

The Russian charged.

"Hey, King Kong! Got a little present for you."

Spade hoisted up X-Plode's corpse and threw it at the Russian. He quickly ran back to his fighter.

"Frank, get out of here!"

"Not this time."

"What?"

"I said, 'not this time.' _You_ get to New York. This is _your_ case."

Spade moved his plane to the runway and got enough leverage to get into the air.

Meanwhile, Castle was preparing to finally destroy the Russian, who was carrying X-Plode's corpse.

Castle's jet had already taken the to air, so the Russian went over to the chopper and ripped off the rotor blade. As Castle turned his fighter around and came in for the kill, the Russian briefly set down X-Plode's body and threw the rotor blade, severing one of the fighter's wings. The jet was coming down fast. Castle had to do something fast. He pressed the eject button, but not before firing two heat-seeking missiles at the Russian.

"You cannot stop me, Punisher!" boasted the Russian. "I am the Russian!"

"It looks I can," sneered Castle. "Goodbye... big boy."

Castle unlatched himself from the ejected seat and activated a winged jet pack, but not before firing two heat-seeking missiles that not even the Russian could stop. He checked every frequency to find Spade, then he heard a voice.

"Hey, Frank, you kill the Russian this time?"

"Of course I did, now we have one more thing to finish." Castle replied.

* * *

Bronx, New York- 9:54 PM, EST

Fisk was facing his window, looking toward the city. Wesley ran in, out of breath.

"Mr. Fisk, sir!" yelled Wesley

"What is it, Wesley?" asked Fisk.

"I have bad news, sir," said Wesley gravely. "X-Plode and the Russian..."

"They both failed," said Fisk, no emotion in his voice. "Everyone has the night off, Wesley. Go home."

"Are you sure?" asked Wesley.

"I grew up in the Bronx, Wes," said Fisk, removing his tie and jacket. "I'll handle those two."


	23. Fisk Industries

Okay, people...

I just need to take a quick break and explain what has happened between the fall of the Russian and X-Plode and our vigilantes' path to New York- which is not involved in this story. To make a long chapter short, on the way to New York, Castle and Spade went to Castle's apartment and stocked up on some weapons and encountered some of the Kingpin's personal security force, made up of the crooked FBI veterans. And now... here we are at Fisk Industires.

* * *

Spade and Castle pulled up in a parking lot a few yards from the Fisk building. Then Castle stopped his newfound crime-killing associate.

"Damijin," said Castle. "Take down the Kingpin. I'll handle our two unknown guests.

"You got it, Frank." said Spade. "But I'm not bringing down the Kingpin for _you_, I'm doing it for myself and everyone who's been wronged by him."

Then two men in suits armed with pump-action shotguns and Colt Pythons stepped out between the shadows. One of the men had a bandaged hand and a metal plate on his leg.

"Well, well, Mr. Kuri," said one of the suited men. "I guess our guests have arrived."

It was Drake and Kuri, the two FBI agents from the warehouse. They had anticipated that Castle and Spade would show up at Fisk Industries.

"Get going! Now!" screamed Castle.

Spade took off to the Fisk building. The two agents pointed their Colts at the moving target, but Castle stopped that with a shot fired.

"Your opponent will be _me_... the Snypa has other things to focus on."

Castle drew dual Ingrams and fired, diving over a car. The two dirty agents took cover and fired their shotguns. Eight shots apiece. Castle was thinking he could not get a clear shot off at the agents, so he pulled out a pair of flashbangs and threw them over. Screams of confusion was all he needed to make a move. Castle moved in and fired his weapons, crippling Drake and taking out Kuri. Agent Drake struggled to crawl over to his pistol, but Frank kicked it away.

"You'll...never...win..." said Drake, coughing up blood and struggling to get the words out. "The Kingpin always comes out on top, Punisher."

Castle squatted down so Drake could look in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," growled Castle. "But we'll see what happens when the Kingpin meets his match in a few seconds. As for you..."

Castle cocked his weapons and put the Ingrams to an eyeball each.

"You'll never get to find out."

Castle fired, leaving a very graphic scene which you may not want to hear about. All I can say is, if Drake could live through that, he could never see again. Castle pulled out a small tube of lighter fluid and emptied it out on the two bodies, then reached for a lighter and threw it down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spade took the stairs, his automatic shotgun in front of him and his 5.56 mm machine pistol holstered. When he got to the top floor, there was only one door. It was a set of double doors. He kicked them open and saw a bald, obese black man facing the window, a walking stick in his hand. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime.

"I finally get to meet the Snypa," chuckled Fisk. "The man whose number of kills match, if not exceed that of the Punisher's."

"Save the formalities, Fisk," snarled Spade. "You killed my brother-in-law and my friend."

Fisk turned around, smoking a cigar.

"I will not deny the charges. What are you going to do, Snypa?" laughed Fisk. "Kill me? I control everything. Especially the police. No one, not even your fellow superhero buddies can prove to the police or the feds that Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin of Crime!"

Spade cocked his shotgun...


	24. Is It Over Yet?

**A/N: To anybody who's wondering why the Kingpin is black- watch _Daredevil_. That'll tell you all you need to know. And here we go. The battle begins!**

* * *

"No, Kingpin," said Spade. "I'm not gonna kill you. _Yet_." 

Fisk took the cigar out of his mouth and stared at Spade.

"What are you saying?" he demanded. "Have you lost your edge, Snypa?"

Spade lowered his weapon and glared fiercely at his foe.

"No, that's not what I meant," Spade responded. "I'm going to prove you're the Kingpin, _then_ I'm gonna kill you."

"Well, take your best shot, Snypa!" yelled Fisk, lifting his desk and tossing it at Spade.

Spade avoided the Kingpin's newly found projectile and fired his shotgun, but it had no effect.

"That's the best thing about having influence and money," said the Kingpin. "When you can have the best scientists in the world to benefit me."

"What are you talking about, Fisk?!" Spade demanded.

"I'm saying that I have granted with a new type of armor," Fisk replied. "The ultimate body armor. You see, Snypa, I am literally walking armor. No firearm in the world can bring me down, not even explosives."

"Another genetic experiment gone bad, huh?" mocked Spade.

"Let me show you what I mean."

Fisk walked up on Spade, who fired shot after shot. No effect. Fisk grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and bent it upward, then grabbed Spade by his shoulders and tossed him.

_No sense in trying to get off some shots, _Spade thought. _Plus, he's strong as fuck._

Kingpin landed a nice right hook, which sent Spade into the wall.

"I've heard about you, Snypa," said the Kingpin. "I've heard about your one-man tirade. A man who strikes back against evil."

"Yep, that's me," groaned Spade. "I hate disgusting fucks like you."

"There was someone like you," said Fisk. "It was four years ago. He single-handedly ruined a weapon-smuggling operation of mine."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. He was a decorated SWAT officer in the city of Los Angeles, kicked off the force for excessive use of deadly force."

"I heard about him," said Spade, grunting in pain. "Some rich guy who was a crime lord named Lee Bernan kidnapped his sons and killed them."

"So you know the story?"

"Yeah."

"What he failed to realize was, _I_ was the one behind all that. _I_ ordered the cop's death, but instead his sons were taken and killed."

"So it was _you_ the whole time, huh?" said Spade getting to his feet. "_You're_ the one who slaughtered the Spade boys four years back?"

"Yes."

"You made a mistake that day, Kingpin. When you took my boys from me, you brought out the monster in me."

Spade removed his trenchcoat and took off his mask.

"_I'm_ the SWAT cop whose life you ruined and now, I'm gonna do the same to you!"


	25. An Evil King A King No More

**A/N: You know, I was thinking about ending the story at Ryker's Island. But fuck it, this is a vigilante tale. Fuck letting the laws of the land prevail. They take too fuckin' long, especially dealing with the Kingpin. So let's end the fight here, but end the story in one more chapter.**

**BTW: This'll almost remind you of a scene from _Daredevil._**

**

* * *

**

Spade got to his feet and removed his mask and trenchcoat.

"I'm the SWAT cop whose life you fucked up!" growled Spade with deep hatred. "It's time to do the same to your ass."

Spade walked to his foe, Desert Eagle in hand. It was futile, but there had to be a way to beat Fisk. He raised the gun and fired.

"I already told you, Snypa..." said Fisk victoriously. "No firearm in the world can stop me."

Spade advanced closer and closer, not wanting to quit. Fisk shrugged his shoulder and slugged his foe to knock him back into a wall again. Spade staggered to his feet once more.

"You killed the people I loved, Fisk," Spade hissed. "Before I kill you, I wanna know why."

"It was just business, that's all," explained Fisk. "Just business. Your brother-in-law knew about my plans. Your girl and your little boys were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Fisk picked up his walking stick.

"But _you_, Snypa...you've been in my business for too--AAAH!"

Fisk looked at his arm and saw a knife implanted in it.

"You--AAAAHHH!"

Spade threw another knife, this time it lodged itself in Fisk's leg. Spade got up, with a baton in his hand. He ran up and swept-kicked his enemy, sending him to the ground. Spade dragged Fisk by the suspenders and put him against the wall, then jammed a third knife in his right wrist. Then a fourth knife went into Fisk's left hand. The Snypa was pissed off. He kicked and punched the Kingpin numerous times until Fisk was left a bloody, broken mess.

"Let's see your blood money and your influence save you now, Moby Dick!" screamed Spade, with the Kingpin's walking stick in his hands.

The end of Fisk's walking stick was sharpened. A walking stick doubled as a melee weapon.

"No more sacrificing innocents to satisfy your needs. It's time for you to pay for your crimes."

Spade had the walking stick cocked back, to finally destroy the Kingpin.


	26. An Evil King A King No More 2

Spade cocked back the walking stick, prepared to destroy the Kingpin once and for all. He thrust foward...

Fisk closed his eyes...

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw Spade drop his melee weapon.

"No. I can't do this." Spade whispered.

"What's the matter, Snypa? Afraid to go through with it?" Fisk taunted.

Then sirens could be heard.

"You hear that, vigilante? They're comin' for you."

"No, Kingpin," Spade corrected. "They're coming for _you_. I talked to some connections when I got to New York."

"I can get out, and when I do..." Fisk threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." mocked Spade. "You could escape jail time at Ryker's, Fisk, but you'll never escape _me_."

"That's right. So you know there's no point in this."

"I agree, Fisk," declared the Snypa. "So, why don't we keep all this shit from happening?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I told you. I told you that I was gonna prove you're the Kingpin, then I was gonna kill you. Time to make good on that."

Spade reached for a knife from his back pocket when Fisk, a bloody and broken mess, broke free of his bladed binds and knocked Spade back with a clothesline.

"How about I end the existence of the Snypa before that happens?" Kingpin suggested.

"Or how about..._not_?!"

Spade drew his fifth and sixth knives, dove, and jammed them into Fisk's feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I meant what I said, Fisk," said Spade. "I was gonna prove you were the Kingpin, then I was gonna kill you."

Spade jabbed his seventh knife into the Fisk's stomach and carved him open. Removing the crime boss' guts, Spade unlatched a belt from around his own waist and put in Fisk's stomach. Then he pulled a basic pipe bomb out and stuffed it in Fisk's mouth.

Fisk was already dying by this time, but the vigilante known as the Snypa wanted to put an exclamation point on this mission...

Minutes later, Spade was out of the Fisk building and detonated what was in the belt. Remote-controlled grenades.

Castle came pulling up around the corner.

"Get in!" he ordered. "There's cops and feds on the way!"

Spade pulled the hood up over his head(part of his outfit and of course he had no mask on) and got inside the black Mustang. The two vigilantes left the scene.

* * *

Manhattan, New York 5:00 AM, EST- 

Spade was asleep. He woke up in a cemetery, two young boys, a young man, and Diabla standing over him.

"Dad, get up," said the first young boy.

"Come on, Pop."

Then he felt a smack in the back of his head.

"Get your ass up!" screamed Diabla.

Spade stood up. He looked at the faces of who happened to be his fallen loved ones.

"What are you doing here?" Spade asked.

"Damijin, thank you." said the young man.

"Raymond?" asked Spade, confused.

"Thank you, my dear brother-in-law."

"You've made afterlife better for us, Dami," said Diabla. "For that, we're grateful."

The four were slowly fading.

"No, don't go," Spade whispered. "Please, come back!"

"We'll see you again someday, Pop." said the second boy.

"Little Jin, Jason, Diabla, Raymond...I love you guys. Goodbye."

"Bye, Dad!"

"See ya, Dami!"

The four souls of Spade's loved ones disappeared, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him...

"Hey," said a deep voice. "Get up."

It was Castle, waking up Spade.

"Some dream you were havin'."

"Hey, Frank..." Spade inquired. "Do you ever dream about your family?"

"Yeah," Castle answered. "Were you dreaming about yours?"

"Yep. You know what else, Frank?"

"What?"

"I think that what we do...we make the souls of the dearly departed rest a little better."

"I agree. Now shut up, the news is on..."

* * *

A news reported appeared on the TV. 

"Last night, Fisk Industries came under attack. Two FBI agents were found dead just a few feet from the destroyed building. Inside was entrepeneur Wilson Fisk, proven to be the Kingpin by unknown informants. Fisk was found dead in his office, his feet kind of nailed to the floor with combat knives. The body's remains were spread all over by what looked to be an incidenary of some kind. Police claim that it is the work of the Snypa, who was last seen with fellow vigilante Frank Castle, also known as the Punisher in Dark County, Texas. The Snypa is now wanted alive to be brought in for questioning and to serve time for his 5000 murders in a period of four years...

Spade turned off the TV.

"Well, Castle," said Spade. "It's been a pleasure doing another mission with you. Now, I have my own justice to dish out to those who have avoided the reach of society's laws. I gotta go. Thanks."

Castle followed Spade to the door.

"Hey, rookie," said Castle, tossing Spade one of his black trenchcoats. "Take that. You're gonna need it."

* * *

Los Angeles, CA. 9:45 PM 

Spade was lurking in the shadows of an alley, mounting his motorcycle.

_-As long as there's scumbags who think they're above the law, I'm gonna be around to bring them down._

_-As long as there are people willing to hurt others, I'm gonna inflict pain upon _them.

_No criminal shall escape the wrath of...the Snypa._

_

* * *

**Okay, people! Cut and print. Beautiful! This was a long ride. I'd like to thank my supporters and fans. Thanks for taking time to read this. The ride's over, find a new Punisher story to read! LOL. Just kiddin'.**_

**The End**


End file.
